goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Amos misbehaves at Burger King/Taken away by Maui
This is a grounded video by Sarah West. Plot Evil Famous Amos tells Famous Amos that he wants to go to Burger King. However, Amos tells Evil Amos no and they are having jambalaya. However, Amos' mom, Juan, tells Amos that there was no food and drinks at home. So Amos takes Evil Amos to Burger King. When Evil Amos orders himself a hamburger with lettuce, a large box of fries, a large lemon coke, and a small strawberry shake, the manager tells him that there are no more strawberry shakes. So Amos tells him to get a small chocolate shake with the same food and drink. However, Evil Amos tells Amos to screw him. He soon rips the chairs. Amos gets mad at Evil Amos. When Amos and Evil Amos get home, Evil Amos was grounded until the 20th anniversary of Mulan. Amos gets Maui to take Evil Amos to the airport. When Amos, Maui, and Evil Amos arrive at the airport, Maui and Amos get a ticket for Evil Amos to Russia. At Amos' home, Maui puts on The Ranch Party for Amos. Cast *Amos Martinez as Famous Amos and Evil Famous Amos. *Juan Martinez as Juan. *Eric as Maui *Brian as the Manager. *Olga as the PSA. *Simon as the Pilot. *Joey as the Television Announcer. Transcript Evil Amos: Hey, Amos. Can we go to Burger King? Amos: No, Evil Amos. Evil Amos: Why not, Amos? Amos: We are having jambalaya. Evil Amos: No way, Amos! I hate jambalaya! I want Burger King! Amos: Evil Amos, i said no. Juan: Amos, we do not have the ingredients to make the jambalaya. Amos: Did you hear that, Evil Amos? My mom said that we do not have the ingredients to make the jambalaya. So we will go to Burger King. Evil Amos: Yes! Thank you, Amos! Burger King Manager: Do you want to order something? Evil Amos: Sure, i will have a hamburger with lettuce, a large box of fries, a large lemon coke, and a small strawberry shake. Manager: I'm sorry. There are no more strawberry shakes. Evil Amos: You gotta be joking. Manager: Do not worry. How about you can get the same food and drink with a small chocolate shake? Amos: Evil Amos, they are out of strawberry shakes. Do you want to get the same food and drink with a small chocolate shake? Evil Amos: I want a small strawberry shake! Manager: Uh oh. Evil Amos: Give me a small strawberry shake! Amos: Evil Amos, stop being stupid. Jessica, Michael, Misael, Crystal, and Stone walk up to Evil Amos Amos: Now look. Everyone was staring at you. Ruth: Uh oh. Misael: There was something terrible going on. Stone: Yeah, guys. Michael: Let's get out of here before Evil Amos freaks out. Jessica; We should. Evil Amos: It does not matter, Amos! I want a small strawberry shake! Amos: Evil Amos, stop it! You can either get the small chocolate shake or you will be put in a nappy by Ralph. Evil Amos: Do you want to screw me, Amos? Go ahead! Screw me, Amos! Screw me! Screw me! Screw me! Go ahead, Amos! Screw me! Michael: Come on, everyone. Let's get out of here. Jessica, Michael, Misael, Crystal, and Stone walk away from Burger King Evil Amos: You do not want to screw me, Amos? Fine! I am screwing Burger King! Amos rips the chairs Amos: (in Wiseguy voice) EVIL AMOS, HOW DARE RIP THE CHAIRS AT BURGER KING!!! (in Kidaroo's voice) Now we are going to pay $60 for the new chairs! That does it! We are going home! takes Evil Amos away Evil Amos: (in Victor Volt's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooo!! to the living room Amos: Evil Amos, you had to rip the chairs at Burger King! Foo: That's right, Evil Amos. The manager will ban you from Burger King for a week! Amos: Even worse. everyone saw you telling me to screw you. Maui: Even terrible than that, you yelled at him and you told him that you wanted a small strawberry shake! Amos: And thanks to you, we will pay one hospital bill because of what you did to Misael! Maui: And because of that, Misael will go to the hospital to get his foot fixed. Amos: That does it! You are grounded until the 20th anniversary of Mulan! Now, we will take you to the airport. Maui: Come with us, Evil Amos. Foo, and Evil Amos walk away from the living room Evil Amos: (in Victor Volt's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!! the airport Amos: Me and Maui want to have one ticket for Evil Amos to Russia. Manager: Okay. Here you go. Amos: Thank you. Maui: If you run away from Russia, you will be beaten up by Bing Bong and Roll Light. You got it? Amos walks up to the waiting corner to the waiting corner Manager: Flight 10 to Moscow, Russia and Gateaway 5. Amos walks up to the plane to the inside of the plane; Evil Amos sits on the seat Pilot: This is your pilot speaking. Flight 10 to Moscow, Russia and Gateaway 5. Enjoy your flight. hours later to the airport of Russia Evil Amos: Why did i get sent to Russia? PSA: Dobro pozhalovat' ve Moskvu, Rossiya. Belaya zona prednaznachalas' dlya razgruzki passazhirov. Parkovka ne dopuskalas'. to the city of Moscow Evil Amos: (in Dmitri voice) Oh net, ya govoryu porusski. Mozhet li moya zhizn' ukhudshit'sya? to the living room Amos: Maui, I hate Evil Amos. He always gives me a heart attack. Maui: I know. Amos: Can you put on The Ranch Party for me? Maui: Yes, Amos. puts on The Ranch Party Television Announcer: And now, The Ranch Party. On MeTV. Maui: I hope you like it. Amos: Okay, Foo. Category:Evil Amos' grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Sarah West Trivia